Burnett explains about Lady/Diesel 10's minions Splatter and Dodge
This is the scene where Burnett tells about Lady and Diesel 10 eith his minions takes place in Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Shining Time Patch: There, Mutt, paint job's finished. I reckon Shining Time has the best welcome sign of any town in ourvalley. I'm glad you agree. Billy's old map sure helped a lot. He's on his way back now? You hear that train whistle sooner than it hears itself. Billy Twofeathers: Finework, Patch. Patch: Thanks. I've been looking at your map. What are these mysterious shadowy lines? They look like straight railroad tracks... but I can't see any tracks around here, except the ones you travel on. Billy Twofeathers: It's mysteries that make this land so-- Patch: Magical? Well, I better be off to Muffle Mountain. I promised Mr. Stone I'd clean his yard today. Billy Twofeathers: Does Burnett Stone ever give you a smile? Patch: No, but he doesn't frighten my horse, either. Which means, I don't think he's a bad man. I think he's just sad. Mr. Conductor: I didn't know that in Muffle Mountain there was, a secret that Burnett had shared only with his childhood friend, Tasha. Young Burnett: One day, Tasha, I'm going to drive this engine and I'll take you with me. Young Tasha: Promise you will, Burnett, Promise! Young Burnett: I promise. Mr. Conductor: This engine was vital to the magic that held these worlds together, but only Burnett knew that. Stacy Jones: Hello. Shining Time Station. Manager Stacey Jones speaking. Oh, yes, the 10:15 from Pelican Falls to Shining Time... is right on schedule. You're welcome. The 10:00 to Lucy's Leap is leaving now. Billy, I found this child's drawing... in an old locker in the lost and found. Look at the signature, Billy. Burnett Stone! It's hard to believe Burnett could have ever looked that happy. Billy Twofeathers: Burnett had a wonderful smile. And he loved railroading, too. Burnett Stone: How did you find me here? Patch: I found the entrance to your workshop ages ago. But I would never tell anybody. Burnett Stone: See that switch on the wall? Flip it on. Patch: I guessed there was something mysterious about this mountain. Burnett Stone: Yeah. All mountains have their secrets, Patch. Shouldn't surprise a kid like you. Patch: Could I help you. Burnett Stone: Sure. You can help me dust her off. This engine's name is Lady. Patch: Why is she locked up? Burnett Stone: She isn't. She's safe from harm. Long ago, I made a mistake as Lady's caretaker. An evil diesel found Lady and threatened to destroy her. He chased her and used up all her coal. He made her go too fast, and then he crashed her. I brought her here. I tried my best to fix her up... but I've never been able to make up for the mistake I made. And I've never been able to bring her to life. To make her steam. Patch, she's as precious as gold. [Meanwhile Diesel 10: Pinchy, you've captured the real me, that's beautiful, I could cry. Dr. Neo Cortex: I have to say, that claw of yours do have some artist style. ???: Uh, Boss. ???: Yeah, we'll, we're here. Diesel 10: Oh, right. Listen, you two. Are ya? I got a job for you, Splodge. Splatter: Actually it's, it's Splatter. Dodge: And, and Dodge. Diesel 10: I ain't got time to say both names! Splatter: Oh. Dodge: Oh. Ryvine Sparkle: I know if Connor Lacey been there, Linda. Linda Ryan: He did. But, He won't see his friends since I killed him. Diesel 10: I've come back to find a steam engine. Splatter: That's easy. Dodge: Yeah, they're everywhere. Splatter: Yeah. You can't miss 'em. Diesel 10: Not the one I want. She escaped me once before. As long as she exists, so do the others. But if she can be destroyed... Splatter: D-Destroy? Dodge: Did you say "Destroy"? Splatter: The D word? Dodge: Like hurt? Diesel 10: Yes. Destroy. Dr. Neo Cortex: And with us, we would stop Ryan and Meg and friends and even this boy and his ghost friends who would try to protect this lost steam train. Splatter: There's one small problem here, boss. Dodge: Yeah. Mr. Conductor's coming and he won't let you all destroy her. Splatter: Yeah he won’t let you, boss. Diesel 10: We can do whatever we want! We'll get him too, with Pinchy! (laughs) 10 raised his claw, and then there was trouble, his claw accidentally hit his nose Diesel 10: Ow, Pinchy, I hate it when you do that! Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: chuckles Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes